1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Mobile terminals have functionality including performing voice and image calls, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
The basic functionality is implemented as a comprehensive multimedia player while being augmented with complex functions including shooting a photo or a video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasting, and performing wireless internet and the like.
In general, mobile terminals display image information via a display panel and output voice information in the form of sound via a speaker. Particularly, as more and more users listen to music and watch the news and the image information with sound, many research and development projects have been directed to effectively transmitting a sound frequency range that users prefer.